icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Dershlit
Nora Dirshlitt is a crazy fan of iCarly. She is the primary antagonist in iPsycho where she locks the iCarly cast in her father's recording booth in her basement. She was born in Gary, Indiana, but lives in Olympia (15 minutes away from the iCarly crew destination, Webicon), Washington, the same state where Seattle is, as well as the main setting of the iCarly show. In a scene that did not make it into the shooting script of iStart a Fanwar, Nora has a brief appearance. Characteristics Nora is a crazy girl, and talks to her chicken, Maurice. At the time of her 16th birthday party, she was alone due to her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Dirshlitt, going on a trip to Wyoming that was discounted (the price dropped from $300 to $290). It is implied that Nora is unpopular and a loner in the episode, due to the fact that only a clown appeared at her party before the iCarly trio came to visit her. Nora appears to be socially awkward, she openly admitted to the iCarly gang when someone asked her to check something out, that no one's ever asked her that before. Aside from locking the iCarly gang in her father's sound studio, she does some odd things such as vomiting in the fireplace, kissing a popular girl who attends her birthday party, and wearing a Richard Nixon mask while holding a fake axe. Nora knows a few things, such as how to work with sound mixers, as her father makes jingles for companies (it impressed Sam that her father made the jingle to the Fat Cakes commercial). Freddie is also intrigued by her tech knowledge once he sees the studio and her sound mixing board. When fighting Gibby, it's shown that she is a great fighter, and possibly knows how to sword fight. She endures the many hits and swings that Gibby throws at her, and manages to actually somewhat hurt Gibby despite his kick boxing skills and bulky torso. In her spare time, Nora seems to enjoy doing Mad Libs. There is a possibility that Nora has a crush on Freddie; she made him dance with her to a song played on an old "tasty" tape, and would only feed the iCarly gang (while they were locked in her basement) if she could kiss Freddie through the maxiglass of the studio. She also possibly has a crush on the popular girl she kissed in iPsycho, as well as the cute boy she invited to her party. When iCarly trio call the police on Nora, she is sent to juvenile detention. While Carly sympathizes for her, Sam says that she'll make friends at prison, but Carly answers that the prision friends, where not friends of quality. Nora throws up when she gets really excited. She possibly hates Carly, considering her attitude towards her and maybe, because Nora has a crush on Freddie, who has a crush on carly She is considered bisexual, when he kissed a girl that went to her party. Quotes *"No, we all rock, together." *"No one sees the wizard!!" *"I can't let my angels fly away!" *"This is so exciting, I swear I could just..." *"I told you guys iCarly might come!" *"BEST NIGHT EVER!!!!!" *"I can't go back to being a lonely nub with only a chicken to talk to." *"Pretty decent Chinese food, right?" *"MadLibs are endless fun..." *"This is not how friends behave!" *"That's my chicken... yeah." *"Help me, Maurice!" *"Haha. Giggle." *"I didn't order anything with chicken in it out of respect for Maurice...(yelling to Maurice) IT'S PORK!" *"I started to vomit but I swallowed it." *"Hello, peers!" *"Well, you already used choke 3 times, but okay!" (After Carly uses the verb choke) *"Oh I will, I will get it" Dirshlitt, Nora Dirshlitt, Nora Dirshlitt, Nora Dirshlitt, Nora Category:Movie Villains Category:1994 births Category:Villains